Tough Love
by ramyunyeoja
Summary: Reyna who is stuck between two guys who don't even notice her finds herself at witt's end when she encounters Thalia Grace, a badass female who countered her nerdy self. How will she survive this?


**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO.**

**Listen to Taeyeon's And One from That Winter, The Wind That Blows OST! It's such a well, nicely done song. :)**

**WARNING: This fanfic shall consist of suggestive themes, yaoi and yuri, and several other things such as mild cussing since this is a fic of them as teens.**

* * *

Reyna was aware of herself growing tired. Her group of best friends, were busy chatting on, but her mind was rotting. She could slowly feel the brain cells dying off and her IQ being lowered.

The seventeen year old frowned, cursing herself when she felt a tap on her shoulders. She stood up, pushing herself from her seat. It was another school day, currently a November morning and she was in her third period class, a study hall which she was currently trying to resist the urge to sleep on the desk.

She found herself looking into calm sea green eyes that shocked her. An electrifying feeling began to spread from where he touched and she began to get a bit self concious of herself. Tucking away a piece of her long, obsidian hair, she tried to appear friendly. It was her friend, Percy.

He gave her a cheesy, half hearted grin. His tousled raven hair always looked messy, tempting as she willed away the urge to run her pale long fingers through the soft dark strands. He appeared friendly, outgoing even. Reyna tried her hardest not to stare directly at him or appear as if she was ogling.

Reyna smiled back before attempting to break the ice. *Oh god, Percy Jackson, don't do this to me.* she thought, biting her lower lip in anticipation before asking. "Do you need something?"

He laughed, a cheerful bright sound before nodding. He leaned close, enough for Reyna to get a whiff of his salty cologne smell, not that it was at all bad or unpleasant. "Do you have the notes for Mr Chiron's class yesterday? He's been on my case lately, like excuse you, you aren't a detective."

Reyna laughed weakly at the bad joke, nodding along before reaching over the table to search and dig for the notes she had written down yesterday. Mr Chiron, a teacher of theirs, taught Latin and often he was of several students' favorite teacher for his easy going and patient ways. She pulled it out of her purple binder, presenting it and Percy nodded, smiling brightly. His expression seemed to glow. "Ah, thanks Reyna! I'll give it back soon, promise." He waved at her, holding the notebook in his hand and walked off.

She nodded slowly, sitting down again. She glanced up at the clock before groaning. Pursing her lips, she prayed to herself for the study hall to hurry and to be quick. She felt tired from waiting so much. Plus, she couldn't get over his strangely good cologne. Ugh. Despite her attraction to Percy, the school's well known skate boarding rebel, he wasn't nearly as close as her crush. Her crush who was oblivious to her affections.

Reyna sighed again.

* * *

"And then, she hit her again! Wham! What a hit!" Leo proclaimed, standing while the rest of his friends sat around the table, stifling a laugh from his ridiculously humorous story and his way of story telling.

He didn't sit with a lot of people, only with his two closest friends, Jason and Piper. One had a short, buzz cut blond hair and a scar on his lip. His electric blue eyes were calm most of the time, like the sky, but stormy and dangerous when approached or rubbed the wrong way. Leo would sooner kill himself rather than admit he was secretly jealous of Jason. Jason, the school's ace and mister popular. He was extremely well known. He was the school's football captain and quarter back, dating one of the prettiest girls Piper and had the brains of Einstein but nowhere near the skills Leo possessed.

But thinking about it gave him a headache because to him, he had _none_.

Leo sat down, watching the students walk around the cafeteria, laughing and chuckling at their tables and he stopped. Right at a table near the door entering the cafeteria was a lone girl, sitting by herself while reading a hardcover book, looking completely engrossed in the content, ignoring the outside world and it's inhabitants. Leo chuckled to himself. He had to admit, he was exactly the same when it came to him building or fixing things.

Her long, caramel hair was loose and gently curled, appearing like a princess, her eyes hidden by the huge spectacles she adorned and her skin was a clear olive complexion. She wore only a white North Face hoodie and a long pair of blue skinny jeans and a pair of red Converses. She looked completely alone but yet she was content. Leo sighed. She seemed like the perfect girl for him-

"Leo?"

_"Leo?"_

**"LEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

**"WHAT?"** he yelled back at his best friend, Jason while his other friend, Piper, blinked at the two. Like Jason, she too had looks that could attract several people. He wouldn't lie that he found her pretty too but she wasn't at all his type and so was he. She had choppy bronze hair that she often wore in braids and her eyes often changed colors. Leo wasn't sure if it was true or not but her eyes never stayed from the last time he saw her. Quick as a blink of an eye, they changed but they did highlight her simplistic beauty a bit more. Her skin wasn't fair as others but a subtle soft shade of tan.

"You were spacing out," Jason drawled, popping a grape in his mouth while Piper rolled her eyes. Leo scoffed, rolling his eyes too. Of course Jason would say that. "Anything else or is that all?"

Before the blond could reply, a booming announcement came from the speakers, allowing all the students coming to a halt in their conversation as they turned to hear what their principal, Mr D, had to say. "Well, isn't this a wonderful afternoon, brats? Anyway, since I will be leaving the building soon, everyone, be on your best behavior tomorrow. We will be having a new student and she must be welcomed properly. Blah blah blah, hey you! Where's my diet coke?"

There was a short time of silence before a cough was heard from the background and the tone of the speaker was silenced. Everyone resumed their conversation and Leo plopped down to his seat, resuming to go eat his enchiladas he so dearly loved. Jason was chomping down a pizza while Piper was picking at a casserole.

"I'll be honest, I'm really curious to who this new girl may be." Leo added, interrupting the silence at their table. Both Jason and Piper nodded and stood up after finishing their food, all thoughts of the new girl pushed to the back of his head.

* * *

"Baaaaaaabbbeeee." Percy called out. It was last period, chemist which Percy Jackson, almighty lord, completely _sucked _at. He was sitting at one of the lab benches, looking around at the students. This was sadly, one of the only few classes he shared with his beloved girlfriend Annabeth Chase.

The blonde was talking to their chemistry teacher while he continued to sulk in his seat. He hated waiting and watching his beloved girlfriend interact with their young male teacher which he may or may not have caught her ogling at him one time. Reyna's notes were tucked under his green binder but the thoughts were still stuck in the back of her head while he pouted.

His fingers tapped at the table, looking absolutely endearing and adorable with his sulking attitude and the goggles over his head. *Hurry Annabeth,* he thought, fidgeting with his navy blue hoodie. His tousled hair was especially even more tousled and messy since he came right from swim team practice during his study hall to class and the wind had been blowing extra hard so he looked as if he came right out of bed to school.

Which he did, on a few occasions.

He spun around in the stool seat he was sitting on, a soft smile etched on his face when he saw the familiar girl approaching their lab bench. She waved a sheet of paper, beaming proudly and her pale gray eyes glinted with excitement similar to a child's. "Babe, look at this. I got us an A plus!" she waved the sheet excitedly, laughing a bit at her childishness and he couldn't help but smile at the endearingly cute sight.

"That's great," Percy agreed, wrapping a pair of arms around her shoulders before leaning closer, pecking her forehead. "Now, don't leave me alone now~ I'm lonely here while you were flirting up a storm with Mr Sam."

Annabeth busted out laughing, turning around and pulled away from his grip. "Me? Flirt with Mr Sam? No way, ever."

Percy narrowed his sea green eyes, his voice already skeptical before he even began to speak. He crossed his arms skeptically. "Oh really?"

"Yes," Annabeth replied back, doing the same and they had a mini staring contest, deeply staring at each other before the ring of the dismissal bell broke their staring contest.

"Whoops, guess I win..." she added teasingly, pulling on her loose and unbuttoned black and white plaid shirt and fixing her dark green tank top which hugged her chest very well. Not that he had been looking down there, anyway. He stood up, getting their sheet of paper.

Percy grabbed her hand, entangling their fingers together. "Did you hear?"

"Nope," Annabeth snatched the sheet away, tucking it into her jean pockets. "Nothing over the sound of my ego swelling. Why? What is it?"

Percy lead Annabeth out of the room, their binders and clutter in his hand as they walked out of the room, taking two steps down the stair case.

A stocky tall kid raced down, bumping into Percy. "Percy!" he called out.

Percy turned around, recognizing one of his closest friends and smiled naturally. With a defined face and a built frame, he was meant to be one of the school's athletic prides. "Frank Zhang," he commented.

Frank gave him a short crooked grin. "Hey, coach says you need to be at the final practice for the swim meet tomorrow."

Percy whined, much to Annabeth's annoyance and his girlfriend nudged him. "Hey, just go. It'll be alright."

He pouted and she sighed. "I'm serious Percy. Go. Chiron will lose his shit if you don't go to practice."

Percy scratched his head, nodding as he and his friend raced down the stairs to head into the lockerroom and Annabeth who still held all of their books sighed. Guess she should head directly to her locker.

Stopping at her locket, she bit her lip. Something bothered her. Something really did.


End file.
